


"You tripped me."

by JustCallMeJo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista!Magnus, Fluff, Love, M/M, Malec, Pick-Up Lines, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts, cute love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "I write bad pick up lines on your cup everytime I'm your barista" AU I thought deserved life.</p><p> </p><p>Vietnamese translation: https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=129739237946044&id=100027299041800</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You tripped me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I hope you'll like it. It turned out decent. All the pick up lines are from my brain or a Google search for "bad pick up lines." I apologise for my unoriginality in advance.  
> PS it is not beta-ed so any mistakes are my own.

Tuesdays were busy days. Usually on Tuesdays Magnus just sloppily wrote the names on the cups and basically threw them over the room to the awaiting people. 

Raphael was not of much help and Meliorn had his day off. Magnus sighed quietly and punched in the order for the girl in front of him. 

"Will that be all?" He asked her. She nodded and blushed slightly when he smiled charmingly. Most of the people in the coffee shop knew Magnus and Magnus knew them. They all went to the same college after all. The coffee shop was located right on the outskirts of the college and Magnus was quite popular on campus. 

After he handed her the order he could finally breathe out. It was a slight pause in the flow of customers and Magnus sat down heavily next to Raphael who was playing on his phone. 

"Thanks for your outstanding efforts to help," Magnus muttered. Raphael gave an unattractive snort. 

"Are you texting that boyfriend of yours?" Magnus asked curiously and leaned on his elbows to get closer to Raphael's phone. Raphael expertly withdrew his phone and moved into just the right angle so that Magnus wouldn't see his texts. Magnus pouted. 

"Well fine. Be that way. See if I tell you when I have a boyfriend or girlfriend," Magnus huffed. Raphael didn't look up. 

"Yeah well. See if I care," he muttered and rolled his eyes. Magnus narrowed his eyes. 

"Oh I'll show you-" the door jingled and Magnus looked up. He was met by an Angel. There was no other explanation. It had to be an angel. He didn't believe any other creature could be that beautiful. 

"Raphael!" A voice called out. And it wasn't Magnus' Angel. He shook his head to see several other people standing with the Angel. A blonde with one brown eye and one blue eye. A red head with her arms around said blonde that Magnus recognised as Clary Fray. One Latina who he gathered was Isabelle Lightwood (she was pretty talked about after all). And lastly the boy who had called Raphael's name. He had glasses on. Raphael looked happy but confused. 

"Simon?" He asked. Simon (apparently) walked up to the table where Magnus and Raphael were sitting. Then he pecked Raphael on the lips. Magnus smiled hugely. 

"Oh. This is the boyfriend you've been hiding," Magnus said and turned his eyes to Simon who just now looked at the very sparkly boy his boyfriend was sitting next to. 

"Hello," Simon said sheepishly. Magnus hummed, interested. Raphael made to stand up. Magnus held out a hand, fingers coated in midnight blue nail polish. 

"Ah ah. You've done nothing but sit on your ass, I think I'll handle this. Since you're obviously too tired to deal with customers," Magnus tsked. Raphael was about to protest but Magnus was already over by the register. He saw the group of people watching as Simon pecked Raphael's lips once more before he came over to them again. Then Magnus had their attention. 

"Hello, what can I get you?" He smirked. Blonde ordered first.

"Name?" Magnus asked as he held up the cup. 

"Jace."

Magnus wrote it sloppily and set the cup down. Next was Isabelle. She gave him a flirty smile. He returned it but they were both teasing each other. He saw no romantic attraction between them. 

"Name?" He asked out of principle. 

"Izzy," she said and he wrote that too. 

"Hello Magnus," Clary greeted. They had art together. 

"Hello darling," he beamed and wrote her order then her name on the cup less sloppily. 

"I'll have a latte," Simon said. 

"Of course, lover boy," Magnus smiled and wrote down 'Raphael's bf' on the cup. Then finally it was his Angel's turn. 

"I'll just have coffee. Black," he ordered and fidgeted with his sleeves when Magnus leaned closer over the desk, easily winging his glitter pen and a cup. 

"Name, darling?" He asked, a slight seducing tone to it. The Angel shifted on his feet. 

"Alec."

\--------------------------------

Alec had seen Magnus Bane before. Everyone knew of him. But Alec had really noticed him. His yellow green eyes, caramel skin and bold fashion moves. His glittery make up and his insistence on nail polish and different colours in his hair.  
Alec thought it was beautiful. He could admit he had a crush. 

But when everyone was seated and had their coffee, Izzy said; "what's that?" Alec looked and his cheeks burned hotter than ever before. Jace took the cup from him and read it out loud for their table.  
"Alexander, did it hurt when you fell from heaven, because you look like an angel," Jace could not stop laughing. "Dude. He's hitting on you," he wheezed. Alec blushed and dared a glance toward the counter. 

Magnus was helping a customer but it was like he could feel eyes on him because Magnus turned his head and caught Alec's gaze. Then he winked.  
Alec whipped his head back around and grabbed his cup back. 

"It's nothing," he said because why would Magnus Bane even acknowledge him. Surely it was a mistake. He obviously wrote on the wrong cup. Obviously. 

\------------------------------

They made a habit out of going to the coffee house. And every time Alec's cup had extra text on it. 

'You look familiar. Didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry.'

'Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears.'

'When God made you, he was showing off.'

'Vogue just called. They want to put you on the cover.'

'Somebody better call the bomb squad. Because you are the bomb.'

\-------------------------------

Alec kept getting them and he was pretty sure it wasn't a mistake after three weeks of getting (bad) pickup lines written on his cup. Though Magnus never said anything to his face. 

His friends kept reading and sometimes awwing, sometimes cringing and sometimes laughing. 

Jace had finally had enough.  
"Dude. Just go over there and ask him out!" He whisper shouted so Simon, Izzy and Clary heard too. Alec frowned and sneaked a glance back towards the glittery boy at the counter. He was laughing at something Meliorn had said while Raphael looked bored and irritated. Alec thought his face might be stuck like that forever. 

He gulped. Jace give him a push. Izzy nodded her agreement. 

"Yeah. Just get over there", Clary urged. Simon just gave him a knowing look. Alec fidgeted and then got an idea. He took his empty cup where Magnus had written his latest line ('You're so beautiful I forgot my pickup line') and scribbled on it with a pen Jace provided. With a determined sigh Alec stood up. He walked over to the high table were the coffee shop staff always sat when the customers were scarce. 

Alec reached the table and cleared his throat. Three heads whipped around to look at him. He saw Magnus' smile widen and his courage that had diminished returned slightly. 

"Hi," he said lamely. Magnus smiled. 

"Hello." 

Alec handed him the cup. Magnus frowned cutely and looked down at it. He read the text. 'It's not my fault I fell in love. You're the one who tripped me.'  
Magnus looked up beaming. Alec gave a happy smile. 

"Would you maybe like to go on a date sometime?" Alec asked nervously and fidgeted with his sleeves like he so often did. Magnus chuckled. Suddenly he was standing and Alec caught him just in time when he jumped up and wound his legs around Alec's waist. Alec put his hands under Magnus' thighs to hold him steady. Magnus' arms wound around his neck. 

"I would love to," he whispered and then they were kissing. Alec felt the soft pink lips on his and his heart raced. He had wanted to kiss Magnus for too long. And it was everything he imagined. It was like the universe was righted and nothing could ever be wrong ever again. 

He heard wolf whistles from around them and broke off the kiss reluctantly while blushing. Magnus pecked his hot cheek. 

"It was about time!" Magnus exclaimed, refusing to climb down from his position. He was really tall when he was held up by Alec. "I was about to run out of pick up lines. I have been on my best game these weeks if I can say so myself," he smirked and Alec gave an incredulous laugh, admiring the beauty in his arms. 

"That was your best game? Woah. I can't say I'm impressed. Those pick up lines were pretty bad," he said teasingly. Magnus laughed with him. 

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it did."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comment and kudos are unicorns. If you have a prompt please comment it and I'll see if I can do it justice!  
> Love you all, bye!


End file.
